War Of Heroes: Scarecrow's Vengeance
"In 2019... Fear Gets its Revenge!" - Tagline '''War Of Heroes: Scarecrow's Vengeance '''is the newest installment of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and the Definitive Sequel to the last installment, Incredibles: The New Alliance, taking place after the Destruction of The Villain Armada and the Battle of Metroville which resulted in the Death of The Villain Armada's leader known only as Scarecrow. However instead of the events of Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow playing out and leading to the New Incredibles Initiative becoming a Faction within the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe, a far more sinister event happened and caused a new Dimension known as Earth-SE150 to be born: In this twisted Reality, Dashiell 'Dash' Parr has been infected and mentally broken by the Fear Toxin produced by Scarecrow during their Final Battle inside The Multiverse's Realm known as 'The Shattered Nexus', and a couple months after this event, Dash has been sent to the Metroville Psychiatric Hospital where the Medical Staff there have attempted to fix Dash's broken Mind. A few months into his stay, Dash begins experiencing terrifying Visions of a New Scarecrow and Clementine Everett is called in to help Dash with the Mental Instability called on by Scarecrow's Fear Toxin, however while staying with Dash at the Psychiatric Hospital, Clementine discovers an absolutely terrifying truth: Scarecrow is possessing Dash to take over his Physical Body! Cast * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Ian Etheridge as Jack Johnson Parr * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible * Kevin Conroy as Bruce "Batman" Wayne * Kimberly Brooks as Barbara Gordon/Oracle * Vince Zampella as Dr. Zach Richland * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Jason West as Security Warden North * Robert Englund as The New Scarecrow Plot Prologue: The Metroville Psychiatric The game opens around 1 week after the events of Incredibles: The New Alliance and shows the darkened skies of New Metroville City on an extremely rainy night (approximately 1 year after the Destruction of The Villain Armada and signing of The Multiversal Concordance), while inside the City a Police Siren is heard and a Scanner is heard announcing "All Units, proceed to Metroville Square; The Suspect has been apprehended, the MCPD is now en route to the Metroville Psychiatric Hospital!" as a SWAT Truck zooms through the Streets and into the Woods, with a Freeway Sign saying 'Metroville Psychiatric - 2 Miles. Hitchhikers MAY be Escaping Patients!" as the SWAT Car parks outside the massive Metroville Psychiatric and opens its back Doors as the Officers cart out a chained boy who is on a perpendicular Gurney: Dashiell 'Dash' Parr! The Guard holding a KN-44 then walks into the Psychiatric Hospital and it is seen as he steps into the light that the Security Guards are actually Armada Soldiers, bearing Symbols of The Villain Armada on their Uniforms, and then Dash attempts to break free of the Gurney and yells "Let me out! Ahh!! I didn't kill that family! It's a mistake, I didn't do it!!!" as the Armada Troop asks "What's wrong with the kid?" as Dash is wheeled through the Hallways and Cell Blocks, seeing various Heroes such as Simon 'Ghost' Riley, Jonathan Price and John 'Soap' MacTavish inside their Cells going insane (doing things such as writing on the walls and running around laughing insanely), as the Head Guard comments "That's the new Patient: Dashiell. Poor fucking kid... He's been diagnosed with a Split Personality Disorder with 'Delusions of Grandeur'." as the Soldier comments "I'm sure that the Staff here'll be able to help the poor little guy. Right?" as the Guard stops the Gurney in front of a Checkpoint with several other Soldiers accompanied by Scarecrow, who tells them "Just have to check on your Patient, Officer." as the Officer tells him "Of course, Sir. But be very gentle... He's a very sensitive person today!" as Dash (dressed in Patient Clothing) squirms in fear in an attempt to escape the Gurney, pulling at the Straps as he bruises his wrist and Scarecrow comments "No, he is not. We really should feel sorry for him; Even now, this new Formula of Fear Toxin he encountered in the Shattered Nexus is tearing his Mind apart! Soon, his Fears shall consume him and he will truly be locked up in a Mental Asylum... Wonder what's going on inside your head, Dashiell!" as Scarecrow pulls Dash's clothing up with his Razor-sharp Fear Claws before putting a hand up Dash's legs and stabbing him with the Fear Claw, injecting more Fear Toxin through Dash's buttocks and saying "Now go to sleep, Dashiell. And welcome to my Psychiatric Hospital!" as he is heard laughing evilly, and Dash lets out a small cry of pain before falling to sleep as the screen turns to black. The game then switches to ‘4 Months Later - September 21st, 2014’ as Clementine Everett is seen walking up to the Reception of the Metroville Psychiatric while several Villains are being sent into the Cell Blocks to be imprisoned, with a Receptionist saying “You captured all these, Clem?” and Clementine responds “No, just escorted. I came here to see Dashiell Parr.” as the Receptionist checks the Patient List and says “Ah yes, little Dash. He’s been vastly improving these last few weeks, all things considered.” as Clementine asks “Really? How’s he improved?” before the Receptionist tells her “Well, he’s stopped his habit of stabbing Doctors with their own pens. We’ve been keeping him on constant Medication which helps him sleep at night and not have a mental breakdown while awake... But he still needs to be escorted by a Security Guard every time he exits his Cell-“ as Clementine glares at the woman after she says ‘Cell’, and so the Receptionist sighs and rephrased it to “When he’s brought from his... Personal Quarters.” and then Clementine asks “The Guards here, they’re careful with him?” as the Receptionist states “Very careful. They won’t even lay a hand on him to hurt him, just to comfort him or calm him down. He’s improved in speech as well, before he barely spoke a word for weeks, but now? He’s okay to talk.” and then Clementine signs a Visitation Paper and walks into the ‘Intensive Treatment’ Area of the Metroville Psychiatric. A few minutes later, a Guard enters and looks into the Doorway, saying “Dashiell, come on. Don’t be nervous, you have a visitor!” as Dash walks into the Room whilst shaking very nervously and his eyes constantly twitching, until he sees Clementine and immediately calms down as the latter stands up and says “Hey, Dash... You alright?” as the Guard tells them “I’ll leave you two alone.” as he exits the Intensive Treatment and Dash immediately hugs Clementine, beginning to cry into her shoulder as Clementine runs a hand up his back to calm him down as Dash tells her “Clem, it’s horrible here. Scarecrow, he... He...” as Clementine shushes him, whispering “It’s alright, Dash. Scarecrow’s not real anymore, alright? He’s dead and his corpse is floating in the Shattered Nexus.” as Dash starts sobbing and saying “No, he’s alive! I see him in my Cell when I try to sleep, and he... He injects me with Fear Toxin, it’s horrible!!” as Clementine says “It’s alright, you don’t have to be in the Hospital anymore. You’re coming home.” but then Dash shakes his head and tearfully states “No, no! You can’t hide from him, he’ll just keep following whoever he injects! He’ll keep on...” as Clementine holds his hand and changes to a far lighter subject, saying “C’mon, you need something to eat. What’s your favorite Meal here?” as Dash wipes his tears away and says “Um... I like the Rice and Chicken they serve.” and then the two are seen sitting in the Mess Hall, with Dash handing a tray of Rice and Chicken to Clementine, saying “It tastes like... Well, Hospital Food. But it’s alright, gotten a taste for it lately.” as Clementine takes a Glass of Orange Juice and a Box of Tablets, crunching a couple Tablets and putting them in the Orange Juice, saying “Drink up, it's your Medication. Gotta be crunched up and out into a beverage so you can get it right into your System.” as Dash nervously drinks the Orange Juice before beginning to eat, with Clementine also eating as she asks “So, you excited to come home?” as Dash nods, saying “It’ll be nice to get back to my old Room again, and... How are Jack and Violet?” as Clementine responds “They miss you, Dash... Your Mom and Dad too, we’ve all missed ya so much.” as Dash responds “Can I ask you something else, Clem?” and so Clementine nods, with Dash asking “Okay, I know this can sound really childish... But can you stay in my Room with me?” as Clementine asks “Why? You got a lot of trouble sleeping?” as Dash says “I have a lot of nightmares. Really awful ones, and I just need someone to wake me if I start freaking out.” as he eats more Rice and asks “Would you be alright with... Staying with me?” as Clementine says “Sure, I’d be fine with it. It’s not childish at all, Dash... You need help and a lot of Medication, anyway.” as Dash lightly touches Clementine’s shoulder and says “Thanks, it means a lot.” while the Hero Knight girl gives him a kiss on the cheek, light-heartedly saying “What else do you want, me to sleep in your Bed?” (in an attempt to keep Dash distracted from his mental instability) as Dash blushes a deep red and answers “Well, um... I... Uh... Yes?” as his cheeks redden even more with his answer, and Clementine puts the Box of Tablets in her pocket before saying “I’ll keep your Meds at a constant dose. Just try and distract yourself from all this, alright?” as Dash nods in response and the two continue eating in the Mess Hall. A few hours later, Clementine drives up to the Parr Residence in the Metroville Outskirts (Hero Knights can drive from the age of 10, due to their increased perception and bodily functions) as she asks Dash “You doing alright, Dash? How’s your head?” as Dash answers “Um... I’m alright, since you’ve been giving me those Tablets.” and so Clementine puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and says “Come on, your Family wants to see you.” as the two walk into the House and Clementine says “Hey guys, look who’s home!” as Jack Johnson Parr, Violet Parr and their parents (Robert and Helen Parr) see Dash and everyone greets him, stating how much they’ve all missed him as Jack walks up to Dash and says “Hey, bro. How you doing?” as Dash responds “I’m alright. Clem’s gotten me some Pills that’ll stop the Fear Toxin inside me.” as Jack asks “Were you... Scared?” and in response Clementine punches him slightly on the shoulder, glaring at him as Jack says “Um... Forget I asked.” and Dash says “No, it’s alright. I was really scared at first, but the Doctors at the Psychiatric have been helping me recover. I don’t have nightmares or anything that much anymore, but...” as he goes silent and Clementine informs the Parrs “He can get panic attacks. If he doesn’t have some sort of calming mechanism, he passes out and when he wakes up... He can’t remember the last 24 hours.” and then Violet comforts her brother and says “Well, don’t worry about that. We’ll help you get through it, alright?” as Dash nods to her and Robert tells his son “We’ll let you get comfortable, your Mom, Violet and I are going to a Press Conference for Coalition Command.” as he walks outside with Violet and Helen, saying “Take care of the House, you three. Don’t break anything, and Clem..? Take care of Dash.” as he closes the Door of the Parr Residence. Clementine then says “Alright Dash, you can go and lie down. I’ll order some Pizza or something, alright?” as Dash responds “Better than Hospital Food.” before Jack watches his twin brother leave the Room, and asks Clementine “Is he alright? How’s he doing?” as Clementine is seen crunching up some Tablets and mixes them into a Glass of Orange Juice, saying “He needs to take these Tablets on a Daily basis, maybe every few hours, but apart from that? He’s disturbed. Very disturbed...” as Jack asks her “Is he gonna stay in the House, then? Like... For weeks?” and Clementine informs him “For about 2 more months, he’s gonna be under my observation. Just don’t go talking to him about Scarecrow, alright? If he even hears the name, he’ll have a fucking mental breakdown.” and she starts walking to Dash’s Room, then continues “He has Nightmares on some nights as well, but now it isn’t as bad. Still though, we should watch out for him.” as she opens the Door to Dash’s Room and Jack looks at her in concern for his disturbed twin brother. Clementine then enters Dash’s Room and sees him sitting on the end of his Bed, staring at the wall as Clementine gently tells him “Hey, Dash..? I got you some more Tablets, in case you’re feeling jumpy today.” as Dash takes the Orange Juoce and drinks it, saying “T-thanks, Clem... I... Um...” before Clementine sits down and tells him “It’s OK, just take your time: You’ll get better with your speech over time.” and then Dash smiles at her, saying “OK then... I heard you say that you’d order some Pizza.” as Clementine smiles and nods in response, with Dash saying “Yes! Can I have Pepperoni?” before Clementine puts a hand on his shoulder and says “Sure thing, I think I’ll order 3 of those anyway. You got anything you wanna talk about..?” as Dash shakes his head in response and simply lays his head on Clementine’s shoulder, saying “I just wanna stay with you for a bit. I’ve missed you...” as Clementine wraps her arm around him and kisses him on the forehead.